Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a charging circuit, and more particularly to a charging circuit comprising a transformer.
Description of the Related Art
With technological development, the functions and types of electronic devices have increased. Generally, electronic devices require various electronic elements. Each element needs a different operation voltage. Therefore, a charging circuit is required to provide an appropriate operation voltage to the electronic elements.